Ixeotol
Ixeotol is the native language spoken by the Tetlan Ixaal and Tetlan Eolaa, and the ancestor species both evolved from. The language has evolved over time due to differences between the planet, leading to it having split dialects. Alphabet The Ixeotol alphabet has a primarily character-based system, with the main focus being ease of making each symbol with claws. At first, there was two separate alphabets, one for Ixal and one for Eol. Ixal's alphabet was created with characters made by the paw pads of the Ixalen, while the Eol alphabet's characters were made with the claws of the Eolen. However, as both species became more and more social with one another, Ixal abolished its alphabet and adopted the Eolen alphabet. This is due to the ease of writing at the time. Both Ixalen and Eolen had claws that were capable of writing with the Eolen alphabet with ease, while only Ixalen were able to use their own alphabet. Eolen are capable of writing with the Ixalen alphabet, though with much more difficulty. Grammar Verbs Verbs in the Ixeotol language are occasionally modified for the mood, relationship, tense, and the noun attached to the verb. The cases where verbs are or aren't modified depends on whether the noun attached to the verb is a person or an object and the relationship to the person or group being spoken to, with more aspects of the verb being hidden if the speaker has a negative or neutral relationship to the audience. The mood of the verb is similar to an adverb in function, but serves as part of the verb itself. As implied, it describes an emotion the verb is feeling, such as furious or calm. The relationship of the verb describes the type of feeling given towards the verb. However, there are only a few emotions and relationships that can be used in this way, with options to omit parts. Pieces are added to the verb as a suffix, and can also be combined, but as a general rule, the most prominent/strongest emotion or relationship will be first. Nouns Like the speakers themselves, nouns in the language are genderless. There are few adjustments towards the noun itself, with the only real modification being for plurality or possession. To indicate plurality, the suffix "''-nii" is added if there is a vowel at the end of the word. However, if a consonant is at the end, then the suffix will be "'-inii" instead. For possession, the word "toca" is used in between the object and its possessor, in that order. Adjectives Adjectives have no modifications for plurality, mood, relationship. However, they will always be after whatever they are describing, after any modification. These are rarely used informally, though are very common in formal speech either to large audiences or respected individuals. Conjunctions In Ixeotol, conjunctions are used to combine adjectives to their descriptees, or to combine two ideas. However, there are differences in the usage of each conjunction, as well as only a short amount of them to work with. "Au", the equivalent of 'and', is used only with adjectives. It is between each adjective added, leading to an often long string of the word if there are many adjectives. Using it otherwise is regarded as improper and childish. The words "tel" and "mano", 'but' and 'or' respectively, are used to join sentences that are either opposed to or options of eachother. For complimenting or nonconnecting ideas, the sentences are separate. Negation In any context, the prefix "amo-'" is added if there is a consonant at the beginning of the word. If there is a vowel, the prefix is adjusted to "amol-''". Word Order Though some elements may be omitted, the language typically follows this order for an expression. # Adjective # Noun # Negation # Verb # Conjunction # Noun # Possession # Noun # Verb Writing Style Following the same grammar rules listed above, the Ixeotol language has a vertical and horizontal writing system. Whichever one is used is usually dependent on the material written, the audience its for, and who is writing it. Ixalen tend to prefer the vertical style, while Eolen prefer the horizontal one. With both, however, lengthy or informal materials will usually be written horizontally, while short or formal materials will be written vertically. For example, a shopping list would be vertical, but a detailed report would be horizontal. A note to a friend would be horizontal, while a formal letter would be vertical. In the event that something is short yet informal, or long yet formal, the writer is typically the tiebreaker on how something will be written. In the vertical writing style, vowels are parallel in between their consonants, sharing a "block" with eachother. The first vowel would be on the left, while the second is on the write. Only two may occupy a block at the same time. In the event of three or more vowels, the extra vowels will take blocks in pairs. If there is only one vowel in the block, a vertical line is used as a placeholder next to it. The line is always on the right. Consonants will only be written as a singular character per block. In the horizontal writing style, the consonants and vowels' positions are reversed, with consonants sharing a block with one another and vowels being solitary. Quixeotol Quixeotol is the variety of Ixeotol that is spoken primarily by Ixalen and those who have extended contact with Ixalen Culture. It is considered a very formal language to the Eolen, while the Ixalen consider it to be a relaxed version of Ixeotol. It follows many of the same grammar rules as Ixeotol, though the adjectives are eliminated entirely, regardless of audience. Shorter sentences are preferred, and tend to be spoken all at once rather than interspersed with pauses or conjunctions. To humans, this can be interpreted as rushed speaking and run-on sentences. Hecax'eotl Hecax'eotl is the Eolen-influenced dialect of Ixeotol. It is spoken primarily by Eolen and those engrossed in Eolen Culture. In comparison to Quixeotol and original Ixeotol, this is a very informal language with a lax approach to grammar rules. It does away with adjectives, and limits the emotions and relationships of verbs to two, no more and no less. This makes the negation emotion/relationship very common in the language. They will use longer sentences, though they will have multiple pauses per sentence, and are very liberal with conjunctions. This carries over into writing, with Hecax'eotl containing many more apostrophes. This is typically limited to two per word, though some disregard this entirely. Category:Ixal Category:Eol Category:Lore